User talk:Dennyfeline
User talk:Dennyfeline/Archive I (November 2009 - December 2009) Your good. Nice articles on Meerkats Fanon. As you may not or do know Mattkenn3 created Meerkats Fanon but he hasn't been around in a a while, I was wonder if you would like to adopt Meerkat Fanon and clean it up as it's a mess. If you say yes, I will give the link to where you can sign up to adopt the wiki. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 13:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Adopting Here's the link to the page where you make your requests, http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_adoption_requests Here's what I write when I adopted Meerkats Wiki "I would like to adopt Meerkat Wiki. I been editing the wiki for almost a year. Mattkenn3(administrator) hasn't been on meerkat wiki for awhile, I left message on his talk page about given me power but nothing happens. recently people been make fake articles and we can't the delete and the wiki needs a leader." Good luck with adopting and if you need help with any thing just leave a message for me(remember Meerkat Fanon Wiki is Meerkats Wiki partner) Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 16:04, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Absent I will be away for some days. I might return in a week. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 08:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Tina Sparkle Still needs some work, it needs a Meerkat Manor Section. It should also have something about her little brothers and Sisters(Miss Lily the Pink, Wollow, Ju Drop and Karim), good over all. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 17:54, December 30, 2009 (UTC) KMP Here where you can found out, go to FKMP, then click Life History, then click Current Life History, they should say Name list(these are for the public), here the link (http://friends.kalahari-meerkats.com/index.php?id=lh-report), the last name list was April 2009(They should have one for december 2009 in the next few months). In the April 2009 name list it says, Hawkeye, Flo and Miss Lily the Pink has the radio collar, but most likely Billy has in now, but we won't know until the next names list comes out, hopefully with January with the Life History for December. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 22:05, December 30, 2009 (UTC) i don't think it will make it because Geckos have been a wild group for the longest time and no information has been given to the public about whats happen, we don't even know who is dominant female any more. I think you should keep on working on Tina Sparkle, and I'm going to work on Axel, I hope we get information about him and stop it next month. Happy New Year. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 18:23, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Meerkats Cruise did play Mozart in that one episode. Bring back Meerkat Manor has 2,854 signatures and the people who started it wants 5000. http://www.thepetitionsite.com/19/Bring-Back-Meerkat-Manor these the link if you haven't sign it yet. DJay123 made Holly Whiskers long, take a look and tell me what you think. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 16:23, January 1, 2010 (UTC) KMP friend request Hi Dennyfeline, My request took about a week for someone to reply. I had used paypal its easier because they will send you a acount to send the 50$ to. Once they recieve the payment they will create an account for you with a password. If you dont hear from them in a week tell me and tell me the user name you used and I will ask them in the burrow. DJay You can now edit Flower Whiskers. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 13:01, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Movie If they's a picture I need of one of the meerkats I will tell you, so you could help me found one. Thanks for liking it. Another thing the picture of Izit Vivian you found is really Attila(VVM036)Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 12:14, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I started Whiskers Part 2, but I don't know what song to use, do you have any ideas what song I should use.(The song must be by Bon Jovi, Aerosmith, Gun n roses, Foo Fighters, Beatles, or the Who) And do you have a youtube channel. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 14:41, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Murray RE: Hi Dennyfeline, Murray was euthinized for TB. Meerkats are only euthinized for two reasons. One is for TB the other is for being seriously injured from a car. Murray was the first known Whiskers to have fallen by TB. I was looking at Misfit, he only had one litter mate, Ugly Pup, VWF031 is Ugly Pups. I started Whiskers Part 2, but I don't know what song to use, do you have any ideas what song I should use.(The song must be by Bon Jovi, Aerosmith, Gun n roses, Foo Fighters, Beatles, or the Who) And do you have a youtube channel Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 23:00, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Names Where do you can see all the names of the meerkats groups i watch every month The LH from the kmp but there stend only the dominnant and dead and last seen. will you send a letter back with the link please I am back Hi Dennyfeline. I've just returned from my holidays. As I see you are very busy here in Meerkats Wiki and I would like start editing again. I will start with the Kung Fu Mob. It could be very useful to follow the KMP Project's Collaboration of the Month. P.S. Great job with Flower Whiskers. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:05, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I also finished the Kung Fu Mob, what do you think? In my opinion, it is much better. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:48, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Names Hello where you can see they names of the groups i see on kmp site They LH there stend dominant and so where can you see all the names of the groups Mik15 will you please give a answer I didn't know what to write in the Dominant Pair section as everything was mentioned in the first paragraph. Dogs and Cats Wiki is fine. I updated the monthly poll (go to vote, it is very interesting) in the main page and the projects. I am also going to change the user infobox again. I need some help with all this work, but my site isn't shown in Google Ratings yet (hopefully in a month or two). So, what about Ringtail Lemur Wiki? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 19:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Why do you change the Domiant Pair headline with the Alpha Pair? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 19:28, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I prefer the Dominance. Every changes in dominance are mentioned in this paragraph. But, the format is Alpha Pair so it must be the same. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 19:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Monthly Poll Click here to vote. You will like the poll! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 19:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) you mean: width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article the code: width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article for creating a new article or you do not know how to create a new blog? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 20:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Cat Breeds May I ask you something. Are all the cat breeds for company? Not other breed categories e.g. working. I want to create a new article about the Persian cat, you have made in Cats. The problem is what category I should put. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 20:12, January 4, 2010 (UTC) The Persian cat breed is for company? I created the blog. Click here to see it. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 20:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Of course you are able to insert it whether you want. But, the Persian cat is from England or Persia? How can it be a Snow Cat? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 20:34, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Mik15 is a user here, if you haven't seen, you have taken over Meerkat Fanon Wiki(if you need any help just leave a message). Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 20:38, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hope you will like the new user infobox and page http://dogs-cats.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page. I am really fond of it! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 20:41, January 4, 2010 (UTC) hi, I was wondering if you could fix up Daisy's Choice, some user without an account created it, I fix it up a littler but I have finals coming(first time) and I have tons of homework and project, so if you could add stuff to it, it will be great. Thanks. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 22:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I was in a hurry and I read Snow Cats instead of Show Cats. You could edit your user page in Dogs and Cats Wiki. I am dying to present me your two cats! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 07:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Bella Excellent job with the episode. I finished Meerkat Manor Season 3. Bella became 3 years old this October. Click here to see some picks of her. Dennyfeline, in Dogs and Cats Wiki I categorize all the images (Fair to use, Copyrighted etc). Could you please help me categorize the cat images? And when you upload a new image do not forget to choose the liscence. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 09:11, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for fixing up Daisy's Choice, great job on the summary. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 20:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Help Please help me categorize the following cat breeds (company, wild etc): # Solid C # Tortoise Shell # Torbie # Calico # Point # Tabby # Van # Maine Coon # Birman # Ragdoll # Somali # Siamese # Bengal # Abbyssinian # Norwagian Forest # Russian Blue # Manx # Bombay # Sphynx # Devon Rex # Korat # Cymric # Egyptian Mau # Selkirk Rex # Snowshoe # Ocicat I would be grateful if you could also tell me which of these cat breeds are wild or go outside the night. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:41, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know. I created the Persian written by you. You see, there must be a different article about every breed. I made some new categories for the images. I can't wait you to write for your two cats! Meerkats Fanon Wiki looks great! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:54, January 6, 2010 (UTC) No No, if you want to move the content from Cats for the Main Coon you can just click edit and copy it. That's what I did with the Persian. It is simple. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) In fact, I did not move it. I copied it and then pasted it. Do you know how to do it? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:02, January 6, 2010 (UTC) OK Ok, thanks for helping me. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:10, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Looks great! I am sure that your kittens are adorable. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:51, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, it is marvellous! It just needs some headlines and it can be nominated. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:46, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you again. Thanks to you Dogs and Cats Wiki has now 34 articles and is growing fast! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I managed to categorize all the images you uploaded but, I have to create the categories, too. The Siamese isn't ready yet. It needs links (even broken) infobox and sections. Could you help me? I have just finished the Breed Page Format in Featuring Project. Have a look it is very useful, if the rest of the users follow it, the articles will look beautiful and uniformly. Also read the Nominating Guidelines before nominating, I know I just created it. Or, you can read the newsletter! Thanks! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 15:26, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Daisy Great job on Daisy, but there's one problem, there was a Daisy born into the whiskers(mother Vialli), so I have protected both Daisy Whiskers and Super Furry Animal, I will switch them around and combine both Super Furry Animal with Daisy as they talk about the same meerkat, and then on Daisy Whiskers, I will talk about the real Daisy who mother was Vialli. Okay. May take me two or three days. But I think after that Super Furry Animal will become featured. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 12:28, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Dennyfeline, I changed Dogs and Cats Wiki's monaco. Tell me what do you think. Also visit http://dogs-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Dogs_and_Cats_Wiki:Featuring_Project. I created formats and did some other stuff. What's your opinion? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:54, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Of course I can! Tell me what to do. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 19:37, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Just, could you help me create categories for the cat images you have uploaded http://dogs-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/upload. You know more about cats than me. Whiskers Part 2 I got to fix somethings and hopefully it should be up by tomorrow morning. Here's the link to my channelhttp://www.youtube.com/user/BlueWall1895 Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 20:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Movie Whiskers Part 2(2002-2005) is out, hope you like it. here's the link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBD3WMVsgQ, Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 21:38, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Meeting I've started the January 2010 meeting for the members of the Wikikat Council. http://meerkats.wikia.com/wiki/Meerkats_Wiki_talk:WikiKat_Council. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 12:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Dennyfeline visit Dogs and Cats Wiki. I finished the monaco skin. Do you like it? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 13:07, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. You mean polls, news etc. Then I will be able to help you. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 14:06, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Baker Baker is fabulous. You did excellent job again. :D [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 14:54, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I made some edits on Ringtail Wiki's main page. Do you like it? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 16:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I think flower was killed by Cape Cobra, you may want to leave a message on DJay123 and asked him. Also are you a friend of the KMP yet. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 17:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to thank me so much Dennyfeline. You did more gorgeous work in Dogs and Cats Wiki! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm currently in a rush, so for the look of it, I think it's going to be featured. I will read it later on tonight. Great job. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 21:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Great job with Yossarian Vivian, I just want to see what Mattkenn3 thinks of it then it will become featured. Great job. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 14:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Could you please help me with Bengal? I would appreciate it. Flower VWF026 RE: Hi Denny. The researchers arent sure but they think it was a cape cobra because the signs Flower was showing and the research after. Bengal Could you please help me with Bengal? I would appreciate it. As you see, the new rich text editor is avaible! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 13:35, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Visit http://dogs-cats.wikia.com if you want. I finished the sidebar (navigation). With the top 10 cat breeds. Please tell me whether I am correct. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:15, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Do you like the changes I did in Whiskers Mob? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 15:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) User Page I editted your user page in Dogs and Cats Wiki and put all of the wonderful images you have uploaded, so the other users will see your excellent work! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 16:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) It's easy. Click here: Preferences page. In the bottom of the page you will see the Avatar headline. Then choose a new avatar or upload one. Do not forget to save it! Hope I helped you! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:48, January 16, 2010 (UTC) The Game is for WiiWare and last time I heard it's coming out in the next few weeks, I will keep you update on the release date. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 17:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Lead The Meerkats I wish you liked Lead The Meerkats article. I've just completed it, altough I would like to put some images, as well. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Dogs and Cats Wiki I editted Meerkats Wiki more than Dogs and Cats Wiki today. You see, I am trying to find more information about the Bengal. I can say, I found a lot of info but, I would appreiciate your help as you know more things than me about the cats. Anyway, you don't edit much on Ringtail Wiki. Have you finished with the articles? I'm far from finishing in Dogs and Cats Wiki. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:04, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Could you give me some information about the Bengal? Watch the trailers they are very interesting. left right center [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:15, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Good job, just the image must be a little smaller. Poor meerkat, he has no claws. :( [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 08:29, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Meerkatinfo Dennyfeline, take a look here Template:Meerkatinfo. I've just created it. It works great! It is way better than the one in Dogs and Cats Wiki! (Oh , yes I'm going to change it). You could use this infobox when you edit a meerkat article. It is very helpful and not confusing at all! ;) [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 08:33, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Urakhai RE: Hi Denny, Yes The Baobab did finally split. The split was the 8 evicted females from November 2009 and Al Catraz. Cruise and Al Catraz are dominant pair. The group is established except their name wont be on the December LH I dont think just have the individuals as emigated. The Baobab had 33 members before the split. Then there were down to 24 members Hakweye gave birth to atleast three pups and after an IGI with Urakhai 4 of the Urakhai females returned to Baobab. That is the lattest news besides many of the females being pregneat of which I dont know. Please dont add this infomation untill the Urakhai is on the report thanks. new FA Requirements Here are the new Featured Article Requirements 1. must have an infobox 2. Must be longer than 6000 bytes(ex. Finn is 6155bytes) 3. They must be a picture(some may still past if there's no pictures, like if the meerkats live from 1993-2005) 4. Must give birth and death date 5. Must have aleast 10 links within the writing I will be making a Check article requirement soon. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 13:07, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Ella Whiskers Ieditted Ella Whiskers. What's your opinion? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 16:39, January 17, 2010 (UTC) You mean the anonymous user who adds categories. Well, I believe he/she is Ella711. He/She was never blocked by Mattkenn3, as far as I know. Anyway I really like Meerkats Fanon Wiki! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 16:57, January 17, 2010 (UTC) where are you, it's slow here without you, is everything okay. Just to let you know the December LH is open if you want to look at it. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 17:48, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I just need to know, so I can guess how busy the wiki is going to be each day.Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 23:59, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Machu Pichu, you need to add him and the PK group. Also how do you like Juma Jackson Five, he one of the meerkat from the old research area. The Jackson Five wasn't a group at the current location, they were a group at the old study area Gemsbok National Park. Here a article that I created a few months ago Kalahari Meerkat Project, you can learn more about the whole Kalahari Meerkat Project history. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 13:30, January 22, 2010 (UTC)